


The Kingdom of All

by Yuriii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Attempted Seduction, Awkward Romance, Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Character Death, Child Death, Comfort/Angst, Consent Issues, Corruption, Death Threats, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empathy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Faked Suicide, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Feelings, Fictional Religion & Theology, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gender Issues, Good and Evil, Heavy Angst, Het and Slash, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Novel, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Light Dom/sub, Love Triangles, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mental Health Issues, Mind Control, Mixed Martial Arts, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murder-Suicide, Ninja, Novel, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Original Character Death(s), Past Character Death, Past Mind Control, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Romance, Pretending to Be Gay, Psychological Drama, Religious Conflict, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romanticism, Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side, Self Confidence Issues, Shounen Fights, Strained Friendships, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Stress Relief, Strong Female Characters, Strong Woman/Weak Man, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Threats, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Tragic Romance, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, War, War Era, Woman on Top, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuriii/pseuds/Yuriii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Around the year 4962, two years later The Emperor Zao was announced to the kingdom of his death, the land shifted into turmoil with their new Emperor causing chaos across the land. The empire that previous Emperor had built was slowly dissolving into nothing but chaos and corruptions. Now the land was splits into ten independent clans, fighting to gain control of the empire.  This story is about the sacrifice and conflicts, romanticize with the hardships of finding peace. Who will bring the land peace that they deserve? Or will the land be destroy instead of being saved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Battle of Dī Shi Shī Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: Review and Enjoy! Share this with everyone if they're into some historical chaos and alot of one sided romance,blah blah. You read the tags haha.

**Chapter One**

_In the year of XXX, the kingdom of Hianov. The Emperor Zao announced that he'd passed on to the other side on the first day of Autumn. Living no heir to the throne to keep the kingdom peacefully but a power-hungry fool named Lord Dong. He was cruel and ruthless, treated his own people and army like trash. Killing and raping young women out of pure amusement. He has only one child, who named Zhouxdong._

_The male was feminine looking male with light brown hair and tan skin that was smooth. His father force him to married young woman to keep the family blood running. Of course Zhouxdong didn't have no choice but to complied to his father wishes. But there was a problem, Zhouxdong wasn't sexually interested in anyone. He'd to force to get himself 'up' and conceive a child with his newly bride. After two month of being the next ruler over the land of Hianov, the other Lords and Dukes, rise up against their new so-called 'Emperor' and gladly over thrown him. And free the land from his_

* * *

**(Allies)**

_Year of XXXX, in the day of winter. The sky was gloomy and the air where is dry and damped. There were snow on the ground. Only a light blank of white frosty snow on the ground._

The Tora Weii and Han, Wuu Clan are in war with the newly Emperor. Over with 30,000 men at their disposal. Ready for anything that comes their way. Marching to the capital of the town of where the castle, Dī Shi Shī. The path was slightly narrow but the men kept marching until they reach camp by nightfall. Reaching close the hills that were known as "Shi Peak" A surprise attack would be dispatched by of the time when the sun rises from the peak in the south. As the men set up camp, Shiryu Wei of The Tora Weii Clan. He was the leader of the clan and the leader of the campaign. Heading to his set up tent; Shiryu as he came out of his tent wearing a Royal blue and Royal purple ancient like Chinese like soldier uniform. Just without the heavy armors. He was holding a sword that had three blade on it two on the each side was bend in as the sword in the middle was straight. His hair was long it was navy blue-black hair that reach to his back. Gracefully that looked so smooth. He had this odd eyes colored with Iris was light green and his pupil was blue.

His skin was creamy peach tone to it. His smile was the soft despite it being so small. He'd a scar over his face from his right side. That didn't stop him being so beautiful. He was truly beautiful. He made the sun and stars,even the moon to put in shame and hide from the behind into the clouds.

Flicker his hair out of his face, that soft but yet small smile turn into a smirk. Looking out at the men that was working on setting up the camp. And the surprise attack. Everything should go quarterly to plan, if no one screw up.

Shiryu heads toward to another camp, where two guards bows and the tent flap for the commander. Shiryu enter the tent and seen others commanders and generals there. Planning along. Sighed calmly as he went over as the other generals and commanders were sitting down at a table that was round. Made of out of the finest woods, pulling out a chair as one of the commander has notice him sitting down at the table.

"It's great to see that your finally here Lord Shiryu." said one of the commanders.

Shiryu looked up with his odd colored eyes, smirked a little. Ran his finger through his velvet navy blue locks. Cooley. His eyes shown amused by the commander 'concern'.

"Oh yes? I was merely freshen up and I thought it wouldn't take long. As I can that you men had already started without me. I hope I didn't miss anything important." he responded back. Shiryu watches carefully at the male reaction. The commander actions spoke louder than his mouth, his body language shown he was nervous as his fingers were fidgeting a little. But than he suddenly straighten up a little and stop the fidgeting now.

"Of course not, milord. We were only talking about the other rebellion that Lord Sun Wu of Wuu Clan is handling. Near the sea of Sungol." he answered.

Shiryu smiled as he crossed his legs, than his arms. Lean back against the chair with still that amuse look on his face. Nods his head.

"He can handle it himself. He make look like a fool but he can handle it when he got the best strategist, Sun Chenyni by his side. Now lets handle this matter first men. Their four trails, I'll take center trail where it easier for him to hide in the overgrown wild."

One general stood up, his armor clank together as he stood up so fast the chair fell over. With a loud thud.

"Who the hell made you in charge! Only Lord Mingie is in charge!" he growled.

Shiryu raise an eyebrow at the other male, he laughed at the male general outburst. The general red to the face with angry and embarrassment. How dare he laugh at him!? His hand was reaching for his weapon was tied to his side. Shiryu smirked at him.

"Fine? If you want the middle path, go right ahead. Does anyone wants to pick a path for themselves? I'm curious now? Are we children around here now. "

The general criticize him, his name was Gon Che. He was a middle-aged general that been in war for a long time. Even during The Trio Era. And that was the most brutal era ever but he was glad that was over, but now new war and more blood would be shed. Narrowing his eyes at the pretty boy, he could feel his blood boiling as he want to wipe that smug look off the male face.

He tries to attack Shiryu with his board sword. But Shiryu gracefully moved out-of-the-way. As he jumped over his chair, Gripped it and smashed it across Gon Che chest. Causing the male gasped for air as he taken by surprised. Stumbling back and fall over his own chair. Sword landed on the side. Luckily nobody wasn't hurt at all.

Shiryu's chair was now broken. It was fine because he can careless, tossed it to the side. Shrugged innocently. Mingie sighed. He was in his early twenties, this man puts anyone in mind or thoughts of an industrious ant. On how small he was as his height were 4'3. He has the most deep-set eyes the color of burnished iron. His thick, straight, sapphire hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a tangled bush. Which he forgot to brush sometime he intend to forget to brush or wash himself. And has a lithe build. His skin is ruddy. He has a low forehead and small hands. His wardrobe is plain but with elebroate patterns on his robes. A nice wedding band that was all blue.

"That enough General Gon Che! I want to hear Lord Shiryu plan but since you interrupted. You'll be taken the middle path with you and your men. No question asks, you ARE dismissed!" He commanded.

General Gon Che glared at his lord but he wouldn't dare go against him, As he got on one knee and a fist into his hand. As he bows his head.

"Of course milord."

He quickly get up and walked out the tent, more likely limped out. He would see the doctor first if he broken anything. Shiryu had his hand on his hips as he watched the general leave the tent.

"Please forgive him Lord Shiryu, he always been known to be brash." he commented.

Shiryu chuckled and smiled a little. "It's quite alright, he got my blood going. But I would suggest to get the plan going. I think we should cut off their exits route including ours if I suggested. Or make it seem like our exits route cut off too."

Mingie was curious and including the others were too. This would be interested to hear about. Shiryu begins to explained himself.

* * *

**(Dong)**

**"WHERE IS MY GOOD FOR NOTHING SON!"** yelled out a voice from a golden throne. The male was overweight and sloppy fat, that his face had crumbs and sticky food coating it. Blistered on his lips. Nose hooked. His silky, straight, jade-colored hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a porcupine's quills. He is very short. His skin is dark. He has a weak chin and his neck fats rolls that was size of a banana. His fat stubbly fingers digging through in a large bowl of candy. It was chocolate that was shape like an oval.

The male enter the throne room as his hair was into two big puffy pigtail. One puffy fringes on the side of his head; two long braids in the back. His hair was a shade of light brown that remind anyone of the season of autumn colored. His darting bright tangerine eyes darken with alarmed emotions. As his father kingdom was about to be attack, barely getting no sleep with bags underneath his eyes. His oval-shaped head straighten up, doing his best to show pride and confident in the way he walked and talk. His skin were with a texture of being soft and smooth like silk. With no scars or bruises, nothing on his flawless skin. He did his best to stay out of the sun and not get hurt at all. His lips were thin and a lighter shade of rose. Many people had taken him to be a female but he proven them wrong each time. He wasn't weak. Sort of? Zhouxdong barely put up a fight unless he want too.

His thick slightly muscular legs felt heavy as he was close now. Pushes himself forward. As he was close now, breathing through his nose, that were that curves outwards in the center area and protrudes too far from the face.

His clothing was loose as his robe were cut off where he doesn't have a long flare sleeve on the right side. As his right arm were coated with jewelry, each fingers and his wrist. As his left arm had the flare sleeve, and a couple of rings on those slender fingers. A sash was holding up the large shirt. The pants were a bit baggy and his boots like shoes that stopped at his thigh, at the tip shone like a tip. With a bright yellow designs on top, pushing the door to the throne. His breathing hitch a little.

_'I can not show fear.'_

Zhouxdong came in as everyone became quiet including his father. He got on one knee and bow to his father to show respect. His eyes were lower to the ground.

"Rise up boy!"

Watching his with a studied expression. As Zhouxdong rose up and stood his ground, the air around him was serious. Arms crossed.

"The rebellion at Sea-gal been annihilated!"

Lord Dong had ecstatic grin on his face, this good news. However Zhouxdong looked away, it was more to the news than anything. He spoke up louder, the tyranny frown than sneer as he heard his explanation that their army was destroyed. Lord Dong was furious as he toss his golden bowl at his only son. Glaring as he put the blame on his son, it was easy. No one go against the king.

Zhouxdong hissed in pain when the bowl hit his head. Still on his knees, feeling a bit dizzy now from the hit. Not daring to lift his head and on his one knee bowing to his father. He could feel the blood slowly down and dripping down his forehead. Listening to his father putting the blame on him for no reason. Belittling him. Each time something went wrong his father either give him lashes or belittling him. Chewing on his bottom lips as he was grateful for no lashes this time. As he chewing on his bottom lip a bit hard, cutting himself by accident. Blood trickle down his chin from his thin lips.

**"GET OUT OF MY FACE WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP!"**

Zhouxdong did not raise his head, bows once more. Turning to leave being careful as he leave the throne room. Going to his room as quickly as his body can move. Bearing the pain and the blood trailing down a bit faster, he needed be quick. Finally reaching to his room slamming the room door, alone with his thoughts; sliding down against the room door. The world felt so cold.

His father hates him with passion, because on how he look? Zhouxdong can't help it if he look exactly like...

Shaking his head a bit hard, flinched. His heart string each time when he think about that person. How much longer do he has to suffer with his life. Forgetting about the wound at the back of his head, he lean his head against the decorative door. Jerked away when he felt the pain, placing a hand at the wound where it throbs.

_'Right?'_

He forgot about the wound, he needs be stitch up and he needed to be covered up. Clean and stitch up, bandages. Zhouxdong yanked open his door called out to the servants in the palace. To come here at once with first aid kite.

* * *

**(Allies/Tora Weii)**

Back at the base, Shiryu were laying in his fur made bed inside his tent. Keeping himself warm. Planning an attack was hard work. But the hardest part was pretending. Scolding himself as he turn himself over on his back to sit up. Flicker a dead ant off his shirt. Those people were unforgettable! Running his fingers through his silk long hair, his left hand reach over to the right to get his comb. Stopping midway when he felt the cold air enter his tent, a smirk appeared across his beautiful face.

"Did you bring the news I need Jin Xinyu?"

A voice spoke but only a whisper that no one can overhear them. Shiryu's ears perks up when the voice begins to speak to him.

"The Middle path is dangerous and were covered in booby traps. An invisible string in the middle section of the path. Hard to spot. But only easy to spot by the direction of the sun, Lord Shiryu."

Shiryu couldn't help himself to smirk from hearing the news. Finally reaching over to grabbed the comb and begun to comb through his hair. But the main question is should he tell Lord Mingie or wait it out? How to even answer that silly question. The candle on the stand next to him, blew out from the tent being open. Leaving the sane man in the room his eyes had this eerie look that it could kill a man.

* * *

Author Note: Review and Enjoy. Share this to everyone please! :)


	2. Battle of Di Shi Shi Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Another chapter for you all! I'm going to upload once a month, so yeah that should give me enough time to write it than type it out. So this is good for me as practice. So far I'm enjoying this alot. Haha!

Zhouxdong finally been seen by the doctors. The bandages were tightened over his head. The pain slowly fading away, alone once more but determine more than ever! He was going to murder his own father. He'd enough of that fool. He needed a plan, but what? He didn't have alot of time before the enemies comes! He already evacuated the townspeople, SOMEONE has to do it. And his father could careless about the people or his army. His head begun to hurt. Not from the wound either, hissed as he breath through his nose. Eyebrows knitted together as he sense someone coming into his room. No one enter his room unless.  
  
"Young lord? I've an idea just for you. How about killing your father? And take over the clan. Cleanses the corruption within." suggested from an unknown voice. Causing the young warlord to jerk from his spot and turn himself to be facing the doorway. Eyes narrow with displeasure, he should had known as it only can be **ONE** person. Sneer at the sight before him.  
  
"Zhauge Jian? What an honor to see you." he mocked.

* * *

  
  


~.~

# [Allies: Mingie/ Gui Ernir Clan]

Mingie knows about the surprise attack did not work like how he needed to be. Sighed. Hiding his face against a folding fan. Coughing so hard he almost lost his breath. But he gasped loudly, he coughed again. Calming himself. How much time does he have left? Fold his fan, it does not matters to him anymore.  
  
"Guards! Bring me my horse this instant!"  
  
The guards quickly get their lord his horse, a brown chestnut mare. With hazel colored eyes. That sparkle like the sun. The guards were surprise of him joining in the fight, this brought their moral up. Mingie command a general to stay behind and watch the camp, guard it with her life.  Leaving his tent, asked one of his men to fill him in on everything that was going on the battlefield. Walking to the main gate, as the solider told him what was going on.  
  
"General Gen Cho is trapped in the middle path. Ambushed by the enemies. Wer are clearing a way to help them. Lord Suu is on his way as we speak. Lord Shiryu would be surrounding the castle by going through the back path. But there a problem, we can not find him. All exists are in fact blocked. We are closing in with the enemies."  
  
Mingie felt an upcoming headache coming on. A lord and his men are missing. Where the devil is that man! He was worried for his own general, he didn't show it but this is worrisome. When they reached the gates, he hop on his horse. Stated he would need 300 hundred men to the middle path and a spy to find any hidden path to get on top of the cliffs. He pray that he isn't too late to get to his general, racing against time. Time was precious when it comes to war, time is the key and everything to solve any problem. His heart was beating against his chest each time. He could feel the thump each time when he took a step. Everything felt like going in slow motions when it not.  Mingie would do everything he can to save those lives!  
  
~.~  
  
Gen Che only have forty men left from the hundred he'd earlier, the armor was sticking to his skin from his sweat. His body was aching ready to give up. But he can't give up just yet! Not now! He swung his board sword around at the foot solider. Slicing three down more to go, as more surround the group slowly trying to circle them.  Putting a strain on his wounds, he was a warrior by heart and he wasn't ready to give up! This was for his lord Mingie! He would be the one that put an end to the tyranny and bring peace to this corrupted lands. Grinning brightly with his wrinkle showing his age. Only fifty years old he lived his life to the fullest. Gripping an enemy head, covering his mouth as he thrust his sword through the chest. Blood splatter out, dripping on the board sword to the ground. Dropped him to the ground, turn to his men and raise his weapon to the air. Pointing to the sky than toward the reminding enemies.  
  
"Onward men! To victory!"  
  
  
The men of  his little army cheered as they charge into victory. This is it! Gen Cho wasn't going down without a fight! He would return to his lord! For victory!  
  


* * *

 

~.~

# [Dong Clan]

  
Lord Dong was still in his bed, enjoying himself on his king size bed. With the most exquisite bedding with the most complex designs on the sheets and pillows. Many pillows on the bed just for him and many of his 'fair' ladies. There lay a beautiful maiden with a fair complexion, her figure was busty with no shape. Her smooth plump and round lips were pink like a flower petals. Her beauty was enchanted and her eyes dreamy and divine. She was like a goddess to men, woman envy her beauty dying to know what makes her so beautiful? A little circular beads that connect to an oval jewel in the middle of her forehead; her breasts was large but not too large just a handful to grab in a person hand. Nice shade of color in her eyes as she was staring up to her lord. She was just one of those many 'fair' ladies. But his main favorite were her! Laying naked in the bed beside her lord, the sheets was stained with their love-making. Her lips curls up into a smile, those pink coated lips turn into a sneer behind that graceful smile. Sitting up and looking over his overset body stroking down the left thigh up to the fat on his stomach. Lips trailing over to his chest and leaving trail of kisses, as her eyes stay on his face.  Lord Dong cocky smiled at the woman. Licking his dry lips, humming in pleasure. She was a perfection in his eyes, his fat fingers reach up and ran his fingers through her soft light-colored hair. She visible flinched at his touch. She never wanted his touch but she doesn't have no choice in this way. Only to accept this as is, the pleasure was overwhelming him a little; the young maiden wanted to gagged at his stench. It was making her sick to her stomach. How long? How long she gonna suffer? Smiling innocent at her lover, raise herself up and get herself off the bed.  
  
  
  
"Milord? Please forgive me, I need to be cleanse for you. And I shall show much I adore you."  
  
  
  
"I don't deserve you my beautiful Meinu!" cried Lord Dong. He was head over heels over this woman, as much he couldn't play favorites! She was his ultimate favorite! His poison! His life and lust for this woman! Nothing would make him feel this way ever again! Not even his  deceased wife!  
  
  
  
Meinu smile as she went to the bathroom. Lord Dong reached for something on the small nightstand his stubble little fingers grabbed a bottle of pills. The pill was shape like a square and the color of yellow, He popped a couple of them in his mouth and swallow the dryly.  Smirking as the pills was supposed to increase his _drive_. Waiting for her return, his bedroom door pushed open. There stood a male with blue hair, that was dark.  A  huge burn like scars on his right side of his neck. Piercing eyes stare the male with disgust written on his face. Tilting his head on the left, showing his clef chin. In his other hand was a blood halberd. Lord Dong sneer at his adoptive son, that he made into a general. The shadow casting over the general was a bit creepy. But it wasn't alot of lighting in the room. The lord was sweating a little of nervous and fear. He wouldn't show fear, glaring at his adoptive son.  
  
  
  
"What the hell do you want Ru Baye!" he demanded.  
  
  
  
Ru Baye smirked sadistically, walked  further into the room. Closing the door behind him. All could be heard was a scream of horror, few seconds later that felt like hours. He appeared out of the room holding a head in his forearm that was coated with blood. Clothing splattered with red and including his face.  
  
  
  
"Its done Zhouxdong."  
  
  
  
Zhouxdong was leaning against the stone wall. With his arms crossed, his childish grin appeared on his face. The young woman from before came over to him with a graceful bow. Dressed with a short skirt with a rectangle split on the side. Strapless deep shirt with a simple design. detachable long sleeves barely hiding her weapon long claws. Adjusting her belt.  
  
  
  
"Your our new lord, milord."  
  
  
  
"Thank you  Meinu, from now on I would like to be call King Dong of Zhou Clan." he commanded.  
  
  
  
It had a nice ring to it, still grinning. A man appeared behind, on his knee. Bowing showing respect. Light freckles across his nose. Peach like tan. The shade of autumn. Maroon hair that was curly and long enough that pass the shoulder a bit. Shoulder pad with a chain connected at the end. Wide black deep eyes, fingerless gloves; pants that were slightly tight. Fishnet underneath the shirt, and  the top layer of shirt had a large dip 'L' in the neckline. Knee hight grey boots with cloud designs.  
  
  
  
"Milord, the collation has broken through the gate. And heading this way! It would be not long until they hit the castle!"  
  
  
  
"Thanks you Xiapye!" he thanked the ninja. Ru Baye cracked his neck and smirking darkly. This could be fun! He needed the work out anyway. Killing the pig was boring as the ex-lord barely pick up a fight. He wanted the enemies to squirm and fight back. That was a battle.  
  
  
  
"Let them come! I want to bathe in their blood. And rip their hearts out and crush it between my fingers." he amused.  
  
  
  
King Dong who was Zhouxdong, the leader of his clan. He would allow it, gave Meinu an order to watch over Ru Baye and Xiapye would find everyone an escape route. Zhunge Jian take over the treasure. Grabbing his father head. After everyone  had left to follow their given orders. Carrying the head back in the room. It was cold now, wall cover in blood splatter up. A large dent in the wall from the halberd. Placing the head back on the body, the facial expression expressed angry and shock, fear. King Dong softly smile as he sat on the bed on the other side laced his slender fingers together. Place his chin down on them as he lean forward.  
  
  
  
"This is what you get father or I can say a **monster**. I won't forgive you at all."  
  
  
  
Shutting his eyes tightly. Holding back the tears, his nostrils flare up as he suck in the emotions. Straighten himself up. Turn half way of his body to looked at his father. Used to be father, grinning as he crawl up. Kissing the cheek lightly stroke his face lovingly.  
  
  
  
"I hope your having _'play time'_ in hell father."  
  
  
  
Getting off the bed, grinning still as he was finally freed. Behind him the head rolled off to the ground.  
  


* * *

 

 

~.~

**[Allies: Gui Ernir Clan]**

General  Gen Che was able to escape from the middle path. When his lord came and save him, riding his horse and by his lord side again. This was the best feeling because he was back on his lord side again. Also he felt trouble that he was causing trouble to his lord who health isn't in good condition at all. Watching his surrounding and his lord.  
  
  
  
"Sorry milord, for troubling you." he stated. Mingie raise his hand up at him. Shakes his head no. Words are not needed now, he did what lords do for his army and the people he care about.  
  
  
  
"Do not fright my friend. Nobody didn't see it coming at. We can catch up with the others." General Gen Che sighed. Nodded as he kept his eyes and ears open for anything to happened. He looked over and notice a boy in his late teen with soft pink bubblegum colored hair. Bright and yet shinning childish green eyes. Carrying a large guan duo. The craftmanship was lovely and perfection; lean forward and asked his lord a question.  
  
  
__  
"Who is he?"  
  
  
  
"Who?"  
  
  
  
"The female or male in pink hair?"  
  
  
  
Mingie looked over and see what was he was talking about. Looked ahead with a calm expression. _"That Xuande Shu. But prefer to be called Han Sh for short."_  
  
  
  
General Gen Sho nodded as they approached just in time to the main castle gate. It was three level to reach to the top of the castle. Gripping his weapon and pointed to the direction of the castle. Holding the reigns from his horses, the animal buckle a little.  
  
  
  
"Onward men!"  
  
  
  
The men cheered as they rushed in attacking the enemy. Gen Cho notice the Tora Weii Clan was missing! Growling angrily, his grip on the horse reign tighten. Glaring at the fight in front of him.  
  
  
  
"Where the hell is that pretty boy!!!" he yelled.  
  
  
  
Mingie didn't notice that Shiryu was missing in action. His entire clan was missing, frowning behind his folding fan. The ground begin to rumble than shake. Suddenly a battling ram on wheels forcing it way through the crowd of men. A few had quickly dodged out-of-the-way, some got themselves ran over and hurt in the process. Shiryu was standing on the ram, cocky as he smirked. Flicker his hand through his hair.  
  
  
  
A middle aged male with a tan skin and high cheek bone. Dirty brown lemon colored hair in a ponytail. Some hair came undone, chuckled as his bright worn tried eyes gleaming in delight, His beard was filthy from dirt and oil from working on the battling ram. When his old worn out gloved hand reach up and scratch his chin. His head was wide, on his back was a metal pipa and a pike with a golden machine gear attach to it. In his other hand was a remote that control the battling ram. Twist the knob and pressed a button. The ram swirls around in circle breathing out fire. Shiryu gasped as he had no choice but to dropped down to sit down on the ram. Holding on to dear life, when the ram stopped he chuckle sweetly. Rushing over to the second gate instantly it break through. Shiryu shielded himself up with arms. Covering himself.  
  
  
  
"Sorry we are late, Lord Shiryu had to bring in some toys to share." laughed from the middle-aged male. Coughing. The older gentlemen smiled at the two. Mingie smiled back awkwardly at him, looking at the device in his hand.  
  
  
  
"What your name, sir?"  
  
  
  
The older gentlemen smiled as he walked away looking back at him. Answered his question truthfully. Which shocked the lord and his general.  
  
  
  
"Chu Minyie."  
  
  
  
Mingie face darken a little, hiding his face expression behind his hand fan. How was he still alive? The almighty works in mysterious ways. Mingie calm himself down and yelled to his arm to charge forward and follow behind them. General Gen Sho narrow his eyes at the retrieving figure, Bluntly spoke up and scolded.  
  
  
  
"What the hell is The King of strategies and inventions doing here! Wasn't he suppose to be dead and executed!"  
  
  
  
Mingie raise his hand at him, signal him to be quiet. Gen Cho nodded. Turn his attentions back to his men rallying them up and took off, Mingie was right behind him. The Lord of Gui was over thinking came up an idea that what Shiryu met about his plan earlier before. Interesting to find out that a Tora clan member was alive and well. But for how long?  
  
  


* * *

 

~.~

  
Chu Minyie coughed a bit hard. As he sat down on a boulder as the fight were around not noticing that the enemy was behind him rising it sword to strike him down. In a flash the enemy solider was slice in two. Chu didn't move from his spot but his pike, the blade were covered in a crimson colored of red. That was dripping down onto the rock he was sitting on. Coughing again, reaching behind his back and grabbed the pipa. His fingers brush against the strings. Smiling to himself and hummed.  
  
  
"Such a nice  day?"


End file.
